<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handcuffed by HotCat37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370945">Handcuffed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37'>HotCat37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FNAF High School, FNAFHS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad at tagging because this fandom doesn't have that many fics yet oops, Drunk make-outs and Oxy not having it oops, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Newer version of an old one-shot I made, Strong Language, The violence isn't too graphic btw, Underage drinking y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruh, I'm seeing some shit......" Eak mutters with half-lidded eyes. The double-headed chicken across the road looks back at him.</p><p>Eak waves at it. The animal doesn't wave back.</p><p>"Oh, fuck no! You're gonna stay awake, and walk home with me!" Deuz orders, his face growing red with anger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eak/Deuz(FNAF High School)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handcuffed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eak's leaning against some asshole's shoulder. The asshole in question, being Deuz. That fucker from The Nightmares.</p><p>Eak's mind is swimming as he tries to recall what happened before. Deuz stirs and sighs beside him, checking his phone every five seconds.</p><p>Both of them are sitting on a small bench outside of the cafe Eak's been drinking at just a few minutes ago.</p><p>Maybe it's his own fault that he got into this mess. Karma for underage drinking, for trying to look cool in front of the other football players from his school. Karma for trying to appear macho, by drinking himself into oblivion.</p><p>Long story short, one of the guys, Darren, maybe? Had started talking shit about Towntrap. Called him a pussy or whatever. Eak doesn't remember his best friend ever doing anything to piss Darren off, motherfucker probably just started talking shit about him for the fun of it.</p><p>Eak's never been one to let people trash-talk his friends. So naturally, he punched the fucker in the face.</p><p>Eak closes his eyes and grins lop-sided, clearly remembering now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oww! What the fuck, Mendez?!" Darren howls as blood pours out of his nose like a running faucet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If someone's a pussy in here, itzz you! Callin' my pal a pussy, huh??" Eak slurs back at him, wobbling on his knees as he shakes out his throbbing fist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Boys, no fighting in my-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, it's on, asshole!" The bartender's words were left unheard. Darren bolted across the room and swung his fist right against the side of Eak's eye socket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuckin' hell!" Eak stumbles but doesn't back down, throwing a kick to Darren's shin and stumbling down with him due to the loss of balance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The rest of the football team laughs and cheers, raising their beer bottles in the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them are on the ground now, blindly throwing punches in each other's direction. Darren falls back against another kid standing by the side-lines, knocking over his drink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ay, what the hell, man?" The kid, who Eak vaguely identifies as Deuz from that bully group at his school, asks irritated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get outta the way......" Darren huffs out, brown hair flopping over his eyes as he pushes Deuz backwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deuz's irritated scowl suddenly turns into an almost amused grin. It looks kinda scary, with how blurry Eak's vision is. Deuz grips Darren's collar and brings the other boy closer to his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ya wanna run that by me again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darren does look intimidated, but being the dumbass he is, doesn't back down. He spits on the ground in front of Deuz's feet and puffs out his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darren doesn't get to say shit, seeing as though Deuz has already thrown a well-deserved punch to his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yoohooo!" Eak cheers and claps for the dark-skinned teenager.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You shut the fuck up." Deuz huffs, side-eyeing Eak. Before Eak can pipe up to complain, a few of Darren's friends are already ganging up on Deuz. Three against one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"AY! Come fight with someone yer own size, COWARDS!" Eak makes his way over to the group, ready to defend the rude-ass Nightmares' leader.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're the same size, dumbass!" Deuz growls, dodging a punch thrown his way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, c'mon Mendez, go help out your boyfriend!" One of the guys taunts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eak blows a strand of hair out of his face before smirking widely. The guy seems taken off guard by the reaction, just long enough for Eak to do a full on Ninja move and kick him in the face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Got'cha, motherfuckeeeeer!" Eak laughs triumphantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brawl continues for another minute before the bartender reaches his limit.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ALL OF YOU SHITS, OUT OF MY CAFE, N O W!" <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure enough, the fight gets taken outside. And Eak and Deuz are doing pretty solid, as solid as you can fight against four people at once, but one guy has handcuffs and thinks it would be funny to handcuff them together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He succeeds, too, when Deuz and Eak are both being held back by the other football players. That's when the fuckers decide to make a run for it, giggling like a bunch of school girls while Deuz and Eak are left behind, handcuffed and bloody.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So how do we get this shit off?" Deuz suddenly says, pushing against Eak slightly and snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Hnn...?" Eak looked down and suddenly remembers the problem at hand.</p><p>"Guess we gotta call someone......" Eak lazily suggests.</p><p>"I already texted Oxy, he hasn't answered yet." Deuz sighs, as if being handcuffed to a drunk Mexican is the worst thing that could happen to him.</p><p>Maybe so. But Eak thinks he's pretty awesome, even if he says so himself. He stares out ahead, looking at the road. He's definitely starting to see things that shouldn't be seen.</p><p>"Bruh, I'm seeing some shit......" Eak mutters with half-lidded eyes. The double-headed chicken across the road looks back at him. </p><p>Eak waves at it. The animal doesn't wave back.</p><p>"Oh, fuck no! You're gonna stay awake, and walk home with me!" Deuz orders, his face growing red with anger.</p><p>"Pal, we're in the middle of nowhere. Do you even know where we are?" Eak's too drunk to remember the name of the cafe, or hell, even in what town they are. He only remembers taking the bus to this place.</p><p>"We're at Kick's, shithead. It's 9 PM on a fucking Friday, and I'm stuck here handcuffed to you." Deuz grumbles and grumbles on, his voice sounds like nails on a chalk board.</p><p>"Quit ya naggin'. Your bestie should be here soon." Eak decides to stay optimistic.</p><p>"He won't 'cause he <em>hasn't </em>answered yet!" Deuz loses his temper once again, Eak promptly ignores him.</p><p>"Funny how both our best friends are gingers, right? Wait.....or is Oxy the pink one?" Eak feels like his brain is melting as Deuz groans in despair.</p><p>"Kill me now......." He whispers to himself.</p><p>"There's worse people to be handcuffed to." Eak points out.</p><p>"I doubt it." Deuz huffs out a mean-sounding laugh.</p><p>"What'd I ever do to you, man?" Eak sniffs, dropping his head back on Deuz's shoulder.</p><p>You distract me, Deuz thinks. At school, his eyes are constantly drawn to the grey-haired Mexican, like some magnetic shit or something. He doesn't know why, Eak is the most <span class="u"><b>annoying</b></span> fucker Deuz has ever had the displeasure of seeing around, so why does he always find himself watching him? Why does he actively skip science class, to go out and watch the football team's practice, other than to keep up his bad student reputation?</p><p>Why did his heart start racing when Eak cheered him one earlier?</p><p>And why the <em>fuck,</em> is he turning red for reasons other than anger, when the stupid shit leans against his shoulder like that?</p><p>Deuz sighs and figures he might as well try and spark up a conversation. For the fuck of it, of course.</p><p>"So.....ya got a girlfriend?" Deuz prompts slowly. Surely a (somewhat) objectively good-looking guy like Eak would have a gf on the side, right?</p><p>"Nah, I don't swing that way." Eak says casually.</p><p>Deuz's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline while Eak snorts beside him.</p><p>"That's ooooour secret, though, ya got that?" Eak roughly pokes him in the ribs.</p><p>"Fuck, ouch! Alright!" Deuz mutters, rubbing at his hurt side.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, man. Did I poke one of your broken ribs?" Eak looks only slightly concerned.</p><p>"I didn't break any ribs. I just, uh....cracked 'em." Deuz guesses, by the stabbing pain in his side.</p><p>"Same thing." Eak shrugs.</p><p>"No, it ain't."</p><p>"Yeah, it is."</p><p>Deuz is just about to protest again when a car horn sounds and a piece-of shit Astra suddenly parks next to their bench.</p><p>"Not lookin' too fancy there, shitheads." Oxy's annoying, smug face sticks out of the window.</p><p>"Look at yerself." Deuz sneers back, taking pride in the fact that he only slurs slightly.</p><p>Oxy sends a nod at the half passed out Mexican chained to Deuz's wrist.</p><p>"That the fella you've been handcuffed to?" Oxy quirks a pierced brow.</p><p>"Considerin' you can <em>see </em>that I'm handcuffed to Deuz I'm gonna take a wild stab that I'm indeed the fucking fella he's handcuffed to." Eak perks up from beside Deuz, answering the question in a sarcastic tone that even takes Deuz off guard.</p><p>"Ay, watch the tone. I drove all the way here to pick up your drunk ass. Oh, and Deuz too, I guess." Oxy fixes the collar of his jacket and shrugs.</p><p>"Why didn't you answer my texts, man? Thought you weren't gonna show up......" Deuz mutters, opening the car door and shoving Eak inside.</p><p>"Thought it would be funnier if I showed up out of nowhere." Is Oxy's simple reply.</p><p>"Yeah, we're all laughin' our asses off." Deuz puts the seat belt over Eak in a rather aggressive manner.</p><p>"Careful with the drunk guy." Oxy reminds him as he starts driving onto the road.</p><p>"Thank you, <em>Oxeh." </em>Eak grins and sloppily offers Oxy a thumbs up.</p><p>"Finally someone who's grateful for my services." Oxy lets out that obnoxious, psychopathic sounding laugh of his that makes Deuz's ears bleed.</p><p>"Hey." Eak suddenly speaks up, once the silence is finally fucking comfortable.</p><p>Oxy glances at him through the rear-view mirror, Deuz lets out an aggravated "What?"</p><p>"IIIIIII see you watchin' me at school sometimes." Eak noisily cranks his head in Deuz's direction.</p><p>Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh no.......</p><p>Deuz has a mini heart attack before he clears his throat and shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant.</p><p>"Yeah, and? Got a problem with that? Hard not to notice your ass, with that huge scar on yer face." Deuz gruffly answers.</p><p>Oxy rolls his eyes at him through the mirror, Eak sniffs again, wipes at the dried up blood under his nose with his sleeve.</p><p>"Alright. So you, uh....."</p><p>"So, I <em>what?"</em> Deuz impatiently drums his fingers against his seat.</p><p>"Wanna make out?" Eak asks, no shame at all in his slurred voice.</p><p>And Deuz doesn't know what the hell possesses him to say yes. Maybe the alcohol, or being high off of the pain in his ribs, or maybe because of the simple fact that he does genuinely <em>like </em>Eak and <em>wants </em>to make out with him, but he says:</p><p>"Fuck it, I do."</p><p>Oxy hastily shoots the boys on his backseat a glare the second he sees a tongue appearing.</p><p>"Ay, it's not a fuckin' love shack in here. Go make out somewhere that isn't my car." Oxy grunts out when the two assholes still don't stop eating each other's faces.</p><p>"Sorry......" Deuz mumbles, not being sorry at all, clearly.</p><p>"Yeah, sor-"</p><p>Suddenly, Eak's eyes widen and he starts gagging.</p><p>"Oh FUCK, NO!" Before Oxy even has a chance to open up the window, a sick green color is coating the back of the passenger's seat.</p><p>"EAK! YOU BLOODY MOTHERFUCKER! That's my car, <em>goddamn </em>it!" Oxy roars angrily.</p><p>Yeah, fuck that. Deuz scoots as far away as he can from the Mexican without pulling him along.</p><p>Ugh, <b><em>nasty.</em></b> He can't believe he put his tongue down there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>